Forgotten Memories
by asdflksa
Summary: Digging up your past is dangerous and sad. Malik, Ryou, and Seto figure that out when they get a message from a girl one day. Why do all of them have identical bears? Who is this mysterious girl? Why does she keep trying to contact them? Please Read and R


Forgotten Memories  
  
By: setokaibalover  
  
Another Yu-Gi-Oh fic! Well. I kind of ran out of things to say. Uh. Please check out my newest website? It's .Um... This is a Seto fic, a Malik fic, a Bakura fic, and a person fic. Read and Review! NO FLAMES! Now for the disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Yu-Gi-Oh stuff and characters is mine! Only the characters and things that I made up are mine!  
  
Chapter 1 - Teddy Bears  
  
*Yawn* Seto Kaiba just woke up in his mansion. He got out of his very expensive bed and got dressed into his clean, custom made clothing. He went into his personal washroom and washed up with his expensive toothbrushes, wash cloths, etc. Then, he went over and put Miccheru, his teddy bear, into the pocket of his jacket where his deck was. After eating his good, healthy breakfast, he said goodbye to Mokuba and stepped inside his limo. He drove all the way to Kaiba Corp.  
  
*Y-Y-Yawn* Malik Ishtar woke up and lay in his bed for a while until Isis shouted at him to get up. He got up and went to his washroom. He dressed and then he washed up, grabbed his teddy bear, Michimi, and slid down the railing into the kitchen. Isis already had his breakfast on the table. He slid into his seat and stuffed everything in his mouth, after getting his Millennium Rod, he ran out the door.  
  
*Yawn* Ryou Bakura woke up and washed up. He put his clothes and Millennium Ring on and carefully took Michiko (His teddy bear) and went downstairs. He was careful not to wake Yami Bakura or else he would be in big trouble. He fixed breakfast for Yami Bakura and himself and finished his. He left a note for Yami Bakura, telling his that his food was in the microwave. Then he went out.  
  
None of the three boys could remember where they had gotten their bears from, but they still kept it because they remembered there was something important with it. Mokuba also had this dog called Barking. He had gotten it the same time his big brother, Seto did. The only thing Seto and Mokuba could remember from the past were that they had been in an orphanage and that they took care of each other. Malik only remembered the suffering and pain he had when he was a child. Bakura only remembered his father.  
  
"Big brother, are you planning on running the entire company by yourself? Shouldn't you hire some more people?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No one is trustworthy enough; you saw what my former employees did. If I could find someone smart enough, trustworthy enough, and efficient enough, than I will hire," Seto told his little brother.  
  
"I put an ad in the newspaper for you," Mokuba said," I also put a job posting on the Internet."  
  
"You didn't have to go through the trouble."  
  
"I know, but you have so much to do!"  
  
"There is no one competent enough."  
  
"What about Yugi Motou?"  
  
"He is not smart enough, we may be the same age, but you know that I am way more advanced than them, especially Joseph Wheeler."  
  
"What about Isis (Ishizu)? Isn't she smart enough?"  
  
"She has her own work; she is the director of the famous Ancient Egyptian Exhibits. Now, please let me work!"  
  
"Ok," Mokuba said as he left the room.  
  
Malik was exploring Domino City again; he came to a building that looked really familiar. He wondered why it was that familiar, as he was sure that this was his first time in Domino City. He ran inside the building to investigate. There was a lady at the counter. He asked," Hello, can you tell me what this building specializes in?"  
  
"Specializes? We are an orphanage; we specialize in taking orphans in."  
  
"Really? How old is this building?"  
  
"Well, it is about 20 years old!"  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"However, we only started taking kids in after 3 years had passed."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"We had to make sure the environment was safe for kids. say. why do you want to know?"  
  
"I'm new here in Domino City and this daycare just looks familiar."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Malik, Malik Ishtar"  
  
"I'll see if you were once an orphan here"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Sorry, no Malik's here, maybe it's just déjà vu."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"This daycare is especially proud of one boy."  
  
"Who might that be?"  
  
"A young boy named Seto, he and his brother were orphan's here. I remember because I was about 12 when I started to help my mom here. He is now the CEO of that big company, Kaiba Corp. Very rich and he has donated to this orphanage. Yes, he was always a bright one. I can even remember two little girls crying, they were exactly like Seto and Mokuba. The older girl was, I can't recall her name, and the younger girl was named Sapphire."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyways, the two girls were relatives and soon got adopted by the same lady. We don't know her whereabouts now. I remember Seto Kaiba coming in here last month; I didn't recognize him. He came in and donated some more money. All the children love him here, always bringing treats."  
  
"Seto Kaiba, bringing treats?! Little kids loving him?!"  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"A bit. we've met."  
  
"He's also a great duellist, he held the Domino City Tournament. He even made a system, hologram projector for the Duel Monster cards."  
  
"Um. Ok, I got to go now, Bye!"  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Malik walked out of the orphanage, clutching Michimi in his hands.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=++=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura was walking around the park. He still hadn't figured out where he got Michiko from, some things just didn't add up.  
  
"Father." Bakura sighed.  
  
Nothing had been the same since his father went away. He had been gone for so long and didn't return yet. He just kept walking and walking as he looked at his little stuffed bear. Finally, because he wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped into someone. It was Mokuba, Seto's little brother.  
  
"Hello, little Kaiba, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was thinking until YOU bumped into me!"  
  
"You sound irritated anything I can do to help?"  
  
"No, my brother would just say you are incompetent, like usual."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you know anybody smart?"  
  
"Smart? How smart?"  
  
"Smart like my big brother!"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Figures, well, bye then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
||Bakura's Thoughts|| Well, I might as well go to Kaiba Corporation to ask for a job. I need pocket money. Maybe Kaiba will give me a job. If I'm lucky! Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. has no employees, so maybe he'll get me a job.||  
  
Malik's Thoughts this is boring. ~FLASHBACK: "You should consider getting a job, Malik" "Isis, you know I hate doing work!" "You will have pocket money and you wouldn't be so bored, just get a part time job. I could help you look" "Fine, I'll get one, but I'll find it myself!: END FLASHBACK~ I'll go find a job at Kaiba Corporation, since Kaiba is employeeless!  
  
"Excuse me, Kaiba, are you there?" Bakura spoke through the speaker place.  
  
"What do you want Bakura?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Um. The thing is that I wanted to know if I could get a job. Part time."  
  
"GIVE A JOB TO YOU? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"  
  
". Please?"  
  
"Come inside and I will assess you."  
  
The gates open and Ryou walked inside. Malik saw the gate opened and ran in after Ryou. Ryou walked up the stairs and Malik hurried after. Finally, Ryou turned around and told Malik to stop following him. Malik just stood there, amazed that Ryou knew he was there.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that I wanted a job too." Malik said.  
  
"Oh. I thought you were Yami Malik disguised as you and planning to kill me!" Bakura explained.  
  
".."  
  
Ryou and Malik walked up to Seto's office together. They said nothing to each other, but then Ryou saw Malik's teddy bear's (Michimi's) arm sticking out of Malik's pocket. He pointed this out to Malik and then took out Michiko.  
  
"You're bear looks exactly like mine; it has the same ribbon also!" Malik exclaimed.  
  
"Surely YOU didn't give me this bear!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't give anyone a bear!"  
  
". Say, did you walk by that old orphanage and think that it looked familiar?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yeah, I walked by there today! Seto Kaiba went to that orphanage before!" Malik told him.  
  
"Do you that he would know something about our identical bears and ribbons?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Possibly, let's ask him!" Malik suggested.  
  
"If you say so!"  
  
They finally reached Seto's office. They knocked.  
  
"Come in Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar. Welcome," Seto said when he heard the knock.  
  
"Hi," they replied.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Seto asked.  
  
"W-W-we want a job," Malik said.  
  
"That's good, onii-sama! You will have trustworthy employees!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"I suppose," Seto said," If you want them to be hired than they will be your responsibility, ok?"  
  
"OK," Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, boys," Seto said," You are hired, but only because Mokuba has recommended it."  
  
"Um. Mr. Kaiba, sir," Ryou asked.  
  
"Call me, Seto" Seto said exasperatedly  
  
"Yeah, Seto, I just wanted to ask you if this looked familiar!" Ryou asked as he took out Michiko.  
  
"Yeah, I have one too! It's called Michimi, I think." Malik said.  
  
"Cool, I have a dog named Barking!" Mokuba said pulling out an old stuffed dog.  
  
Seto looked at the two bears wide-eyed. He recognized those 2 bears; he remembered 3 identical bears, 1 dog, 1 doll, and a rabbit. He pulled out his bear, Miccheru, and showed Malik and Ryou it.  
  
"This bear's name is Miccheru. It was given to me when I was at the local orphanage. I do not remember who gave it to me." Seto faltered.  
  
Suddenly, the screen on Seto Kaiba's computer went berserk. The screen turn blank and you could only hear a girl singing. She stopped abruptly and said, "Seto, Mokuba? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Y-y-y-y-yeah. Who are you?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Don't you remember? Don't you remember Miccheru, Michimi, and Michiko? What about Barking and Akiko? And especially Kumagoro. You don't remember at all. Malik, Bakura, and Sapphire, you don't remember them either?"  
  
"Malik and Bakura are standing right in front of me!" Seto exclaimed.  
  
"Malik, you are there? Bakura, you are there too? Do you remember me? I'm sorry but I can't show my face, I don't have that device. You cannot recognize my voice?" The girl asked hopefully.  
  
"No, tell us your name!" Ryou asked.  
  
"Alright, my name is-"  
  
Suddenly, the connection was cut off.  
  
"Did you get the source of the hack?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No, her system was too heavily guarded." Seto said.  
  
"Even for you?!" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yes," Seto said quietly.  
  
"But onii-sama is the smartest person I know!" Mokuba complained.  
  
"Did any of us recognize that voice?" Malik asked.  
  
"Not me, but she did mention a girl named Sapphire, her name is kind of familiar," Mokuba answered.  
  
"Well, I didn't recognize her voice at all, but she seems to know us well," Ryou said.  
  
"We shouldn't dig up the past, it affects our future too greatly," Seto said.  
  
"That's true, but I know a way to trace the hacker," Malik said.  
  
"What?" Seto asked.  
  
"Look," Malik said as he took control of Seto's computer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I can't believe they didn't remember, Sapphire," the hacker said.  
  
"Well, we will just have to go to Kaiba Corporation one day and tell them," Sapphire suggested.  
  
"We can't just walk up to the gates of Kaiba Corporation and demand to see the CEO, he has to know who we are, which he doesn't!"  
  
"True,"  
  
"Well, we will just have to try contacting them again,"  
  
"It's not our fault, that security guy found us using his computer!"  
  
"We could've asked him, or used a spell!"  
  
"I know, but I just wanted to see if my plan would work!"  
  
"It obviously failed, Sapphire, now we have to get some sleep, ok?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Well, we figured out that it a hacker from the mall," Ryou said.  
  
"That means that she probably doesn't have a computer of her own," Seto said," or even a house."  
  
"Yeah." Malik said.  
  
"So Malik and I have jobs here, right?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yes, now stop bothering me! Get out!" Seto shouted.  
  
Mokuba, Malik, and Ryou hurriedly ran out of Seto's room. Seto was obviously frustrated, possibly because his system was hacked or maybe because he couldn't remember. Whichever one it was, he was very mad.  
  
"Um, Mokuba, when are we to start our jobs?" Ryou asked.  
  
"How about tomorrow, is that good for you?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine for me," Malik said.  
  
"It is fine; we are working the whole day right?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I think the time range is supposed to be 8:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m., 1 hour lunch break!" Mokuba replied.  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow!" Malik said.  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Malik and Ryou walked out together. Half happy, half sad, it had definitely been a bad day to go. Why did that girl have to choose that day?"  
  
"Teddy Bears," Ryou said out loud.  
  
"Teddy Bears?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yeah, think about it, all our teddy bears' names start with Mich-! Michiko is yours, Michimi is mine, and Michiko is Seto Kaiba's. So we must have named our bears after a girl whose first 4 letters of her name are Mich," Ryou said.  
  
"Who would that be? I don't know anybody whose name is like that!" Malik said.  
  
"Let's look inside our school list, maybe they'll be names there!" Ryou suggested.  
  
They looked in the 'M' section for first names. There were about 100 people there. There were boys and girls. Ryou and Malik used advanced search to search for a girl that's name started with Mich and was 15 years old. That narrowed it down to about 15 people (not in alphabetical order). They were: Michi Kona Michi Tami Michimi Mashu Michimu Lometa Michiko Parae Michiki Koal Micheri Checi Michemi Ela Miccheru Roni Michelle Siu Michono Ayane Michifu Kwan Miche Pema Micha Bana Michela Maehi They were going to have to call all 15 girls if Malik hadn't remembered the mysterious girl had a younger sister. They searched for the girls in that list that had a younger sister. Michimi Mashu, Michimu Lometa, Michiko Parae, Michiki Koal, Miccheru Roni, Michelle Siu, Michifu Kwan, Micha Bana, and Michela Maehi had younger sisters. In other words, ten of them had younger sisters. They decided to go to the girl's houses, but first, they needed Seto Kaiba's help. They called Mokuba and told him what they had found out. They asked Mokuba if he would ask his big brother to help them.  
  
"It won't be an easy job, but I'll try!"  
  
"Thank you," they replied and then all they could do was wait.  
  
"Onii-sama, can I come in?" Mokuba asked timidly.  
  
"Yes?" Seto asked in a busy tone," What do you want?"  
  
"Well, Ryou and Malik think they know who the hacker is."  
  
"WHAT, WHO IS IT?"  
  
"They don't really know, but can find out soon, if you help them."  
  
"They want ME to help THEM?"  
  
"It's not just for them, though. It's kind of for you also; don't you want to know who the person is?"  
  
"Fine, I will help them," Seto said," Where are we to meet?"  
  
"At Domino High School, let's go!"  
  
"Yes, lets,"  
  
"Hey, Seto, you are finally here!" Malik said.  
  
"Yes, now, what is your plan?"  
  
"Well, we searched Domino High School's list for 15 year old girls that have names that start with MICH," Ryou answered.  
  
"Ok, how many girls do you have on that list?"  
  
"Um. 9 girls, they all have little sisters."  
  
"Alright, let's check out their addresses and ask."  
  
"That's 3 girls for each person," Malik said.  
  
"You can divide! What a surprise!" Seto said sarcastically.  
  
"Let's go! I'll get the top half, Seto will get the middle, and Malik will get the bottom part," Ryou explained.  
  
"Ok, that means I have Michiki Koal, Miccheru Roni, and Michelle Siu," Seto said.  
  
"And I have Michifu Kwan, Micha Bana, and Michela Maehi," Malik exclaimed.  
  
"I have Michimi Mashu, Michimu Lometa, and Michiko Parae," Ryou told them.  
  
"Let's go, be back at the school by 8:00 p.m." Seto said.  
  
"Ok," They said and they set off.  
  
I'm done! Finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_-;; Well, um. this story is about a Yakusoku. (Promise) Onii-sama is brother in Japanese. Mokuba kept going ONII-SAMA in the 3rd series Japanese version and Serenity kept going Onii- chan to Joey in the 3rd season too. So I thought I would put it in! All right! Review and NO FLAMES!  
  
Seto: This is very stupid!  
  
Malik: Yeah, kind of..  
  
Ryou: I don't mind, but I don't want to meet all those girls.  
  
Michelle: Aw. Don't be shy, Ryou-chan!  
  
Ryou: I'm not shy, I'm- I'm- Oh fine, I'm shy!  
  
Seto: coughs Loser cough  
  
Malik: I'm confused!  
  
Michelle: Good, you should be! Tune in to next episode to see what's going to happen! 


End file.
